A New War
by Daniel Schicka
Summary: Five years have passed since Galcian an Ramiret were defeated. The wolrd of Arcadia is peaceful now, but not everything's fine... Short Explanation: Because I'm originally from Germany, I want to apologize possible mistkes in grammar and so on. Thnaks :


**Prologe**

**The End Of The Pirate's Era**

Five years have passed, since the world was saved, when a bunch of air pirates faced the superior forces of Galcian's armada. Since then the world is full of tales and Songs about Vyse, the young Blue Rogue, his female companions Aika and Fina and all those allies, who stood aside him. It is said, some that is even the truth. But who could tell, what is true and what's not in a world, which is kept alive by those brave men and women, who sail across the skies form continent to continent. This much is for sure: In every country of this world there are people, whom Vyse and his crew came to help on one way or another.

But things have changed. Piece reigned. Valua wasn't a threat anymore. That was not only because of the fact, that large parts have been destroyed by rain of moonstones, released by Galcian and Ramirez, and it was not because of the fact, that each of the six fleet admirals are dead or not in Valuan military service anymore, and it wasn't because of the fact, that the Valuan Armada has been defeated by Vyse again and again. No, Enrique, Son Of Theodora, climbed the Valuan throne and initiated a new era for the country under the yellow moon. His country was completely destroyed, but King Enrique did not despair about it, but he took the chance, to break off the old unjust structures of the Valuan society. He announced Valua to lay down the title of an Empire, in peace negotiations he renounced to any claims of expansion, which could reach further than the Valuan continent. All of the remaining occupation forces were drawn back form the other countries, mainly Nasr an Ixa'taka, the patrols in the Mid Ocean were dissolved. More than this Valua was trying hard to pay compensations for the damages caused by it. Although he condemned the action of his mother's government, Enrique still was the king of Valua, and as such took the responsibility and the guilt for actions of his country. Valua now was a country of peace – to the outside and to the inside as well – so it would seem.

The rebuilding of the country ran forward well. One major reason was that Enrique opened the frontiers of his country to the trading with other nations. The most important to Valua was Yafutoma, the homeland of Enrique's wife, Queen Moegi. The Trade was that much successful, because piracy has nearly disappeared for a time. Vyse had already defeated the most dangerous Black Pirates. Vigoro, the only survivor of Valuas former admirals became one of them for short period of time. But he got fed up with always loosing to Vyse. So he returned to military service – in Nasr. All those imitations of Vyse, which started to adventures in the skies inspired by his story, were no real match to the navies of the countries.

To Vyse this was a tragedy. His last opponent had torn himself out of Vyse's reach. Whom should he fight, when every country was befriended with him? Where should he travel to, when he had seen every country? Vyse despaired. The once so self-confident and adventurous air pirate became sluggish and slack. He hardly went on his ship, the Albatross II, which he had got from his father. He started drinking and when one talked to him, it made the impression, there was a fifty-years-old-man speaking in a deep life crisis. But he was just slightly more than 20 years old.

Aika and Fina could not believe, what's become out of their hero. The former friendly ties or even amorous tensions between the three of them turned into disappointment and anger. After countless struggles the two young women left Crescent Isle. Aika returned to her home island, but left it again soon, because Captain Dyne had quit the life of an air pirate. "But I'm ways to young to retire." she said. It's said, that has joined the "Unlucky Clara" as Vice Captain. In comparison with that Fina went to Valua, to support Enrique in rebuilding his country. All this happened three years ago. Since then Vyse has disappeared without leaving a trace. Crescent Isle is now a deserted island again.

The world learned about all of this from Fina, when she came to Valua. There she is now an important adviser. Being a descendent of the Silver Civilization, her knowledge was quite demanded. She herself saw in Valua the ideal place to correct the mistakes of her ancestors. Maybe she also wants to repay the dept that her former friend Ramirez had taken upon himself. In Valua Fina was known for her kindness and her will to forgive. So she stood up for the soldiers, who followed Galcian to be reprieved and to remain in the armada, which kept this name further on. Besides, experienced Sailors were needed to rebuild a new navy. But other countries, especially Nasr an Ixa'taka, were concerned about such proceedings. New commander in chief was a man named Francisco Dragoner. He once was the Vice Captain of Admiral Gregorio, who supposed to be man of honour and a confidant to Enrique. This gesture brought appreciation to Enrique from his whole people, what wasn't the case for all of his decisions. The young king was willing to expanse the rights of the lower parts of the society. Now simple civilians were enabled to enter a career as an army officer or a civil servant officer at the royal court. The nobles of Valua were enraged about the loss of their privileges. They could not accept, that he used large parts of new income to rebuild Lower City and to improve the houses oft its inhabitants. Even though some of them recognized the necessity of such steps, most of them started to form themselves against the king. Valua now wasn't covered by dark thunderstorm clouds any more, since Yeligar didn't exist any more, but a new storm was gathering over the country.

But all this was forgotten for the blink of an eye when the 5th anniversary of the marriage of the royal couple came closer. The preparations for the celebrations were in full swing. Lord Mikado and his son, Prince Daigo, had already arrived While Enrique and Lord Mikado were talking about subjects of policy, Prince Daigo was strolling around in the royal palace. So he met Fina.

-"Prince Daigo, it's a pleasure to see you again." Fina welcomed him hearty. The Yafotoman Prince was wearing the traditional dress of his homeland. Nevertheless one could recognize the daring adventurer, which he was in reality.

-"The pleasure is all at my side." answered Daigo a little bit stiff. The world of the courtly ceremonies and protocols wasn't his.

"I'm surprised, to meet you here." Fina said. "Should you not be with your father and King Enrique right now?"

-" Dear Fina, please leave those swollen formalities. Please! You know, all that chatting about policies is nothing for me." Daigo laughed out loudly. "I love the adventures on the sea. My Father keeps on blaming me because of that very often. But I assure you, I do know everything, I have to know. Besides one thing!"

-"And what could that be?"

-"How is Vyse doing? Are there any news about him?"

-"Unfortunately, there is nothing." Fina answered sadly. Saddened she bowed her head. "About a year ago a he sent us a letter via a merchant, to inform us about the death of Captain Drachma. This merchant asserted that he had received that letter in the North Ocean. He couldn't tell us anything about Vyse's whereabouts or his state of affairs."

-"I see. These are hard times for someone like him. There are no adventures anymore. It's a pity. I'm suffering it myself. It seems the era of air pirates has found a sudden end." Daigo sighed.

Suddenly the two were interrupted by a female messenger.

"Prince Daigo, Milady Fina, "The girl performed a curtsy. "King Enrique sent me after you. He said there are some urgent and serious news."


End file.
